List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths that take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Amane Bakura: Car accident. * Jackpot: Incinerated. This was changed to an illusion in the anime. * Professor Kanekura: Soul devoured by Ammit. This was changed to a heart attack in the anime. * Chopman: Incinerated. * Cecelia Pegasus: Died as a result of an illness before the events of the manga and anime. * Keith Howard: Shot himself as a result of Maximillion Pegasus' Penalty Game, only happened in the manga. * Maximillion Pegasus: Killed by Yami Bakura in the manga only. Killed in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time by Paradox. This timeline was erased as the Crimson Dragon sent Yugi, Jaden and Yusei back in time. * Solomon Muto: Killed in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. This timeline was erased as the Crimson Dragon sent Yugi, Jaden and Yusei back in time. * Bonz, Sid, and Zygor: In the Japanese anime, they were pulled into Hell by hands reaching out of the ground. In the English anime, they were sent to the Shadow Realm. In the manga, Bonz was killed on losing. Sid and Zygor were not present. * Gozaburo Kaiba: Commited suicide in the manga and first series anime. This did not happen in the second series anime. He instead uploaded his mind into his Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. * Mr. Ishtar: Stabbed to death. He was sent to the Shadow Realm in the English anime, instead. * Noah Kaiba: Fatally injured and had his mind uploaded into the Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. * The Big Five: They were trapped in cyberspace afte losing to Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba when they summoned Dragon Master Knight. In the Virtual World arc, they were set free and hired by Noah Kaiba but lost to Yami Yugi again with help from Joey Wheeler. When they lost, they were trapped again in cyberspace. When the rocket destroyed the Noah's lair, their servers were destroyed which killed them. * Yami Marik: Killed by Marik Ishtar in a Duel with Yami Yugi. His soul was banished instead in anime. * Mikey: Killed by a tank by a soldier who worked for Gozaburo Kaiba who was actually Dartz. In the dub, that scene was cut and it was changed to him being kidnapped. * Julian: Killed during a sunken ship that Dartz was the captain of. * Sonia: Killed during a sunken ship that Dartz was the captain of. * Rafael's parents: Killed during a sunken ship that Dartz was the captain of. * The Great Leviathan: Destroyed by Yami, releasing Dartz from its control. * Ahmet: Was judged as not being pure enough by a statue, which transformed into a monster and ate him. * Mahad/Dark Magician: Destroyed by the "Blue Eyes White Dragon", under the control of Seto, who was possessed by Shadow Magus. * Shadi: Took a hit from Zorc to save the Pharaoh, and was destroyed. In the Japanese anime, he states that Bakura killed him, and he exists only as a ghost. * Thief King Bakura: Sacrificed to Summon Zorc Necrophades. * Zorc Necrophades: Destroyed by the light from the Creator of Light, which was the combined form of the three Egyptian Gods. * Yami Bakura: Killed when Zorc was destroyed by the Creator of Light, as he was merged with him at the time. * Mushara: Fell into a Shadow Pit and became trapped in the Shadow Realm. In the Japanese version, he simply fell to his death and there was no shadow in the pit. * Karim: Gave up all his energy to Shada, depleting his diadankh and trapping his soul in the Shadow Realm until Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he died from loss of energy. * Aknadin/Shadow Magus: Destroyed by the "Blue Eyes White Dragon". His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm, and was released when Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he is simply killed with no mention of Shadow Realm. * Hassan: Diadankh energy depleted when he took a hit from Zorc to protect the guards, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm. His body was later destroyed, leaving some mystery as to whether or not he returned when Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he simply died the first time. * Shada: Diadankh energy depleted when he jumped in front of the Pharaoh and took a hit from Zorc, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm and was later released when Zorc was destroyed. As usual, he was simply killed in the Japanese version. * Isis: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed her "Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress", and as she fell, her soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm. Was released once Zorc was destroyed. Was simply killed in the Japanese version. * Shimon: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed his "Exodia", and his soul went to the Shadow Realm, where it was eventually released with the destruction of Zorc. In the Japanese, he was killed instead. * Priest Seto: Diadankh energy depleted when his "Blue Eyes White Dragon" was destroyed. His soul went to the Shadow Realm and was released when Zorc was destroyed, and took the Pharaoh's place after he left. In the Japanese version, he is killed but appears to come back to life. * Dartz: Passed on to the afterlife. * Yami Yugi: Passed on to the afterlife. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Camula: Soul lost after losing to Jaden Yuki due to "Illusion Gate", body crumbles to dust. * Titan: Body devoured by Shadow monsters after losing a duel to Alexis Rhodes. * Amnael: His body decomposed after his duel with Jaden Yuki; his soul remained in the body of his cat, Pharaoh. * Mr. Phoenix: Killed by The D so that the latter could acquire "Destiny Hero - Plasma". He was kidnapped in the English version, but in both cases, he did not return. * The D: Killed after being abandoned by The Light of Destruction, and lost in a duel against Aster Phoenix. * Mr. Stein: Duel energy was drained and he fell into nowhere, not heard from again. * Trapper: Seemingly devoured by vengeful Duel Spirits. * Pierce: Killed by getting ran over a truck to get his Duel Monster cards. In the dub, that scene was cut and changed it to him dying from an illness. * Professor Viper: In the English version, Viper seemed to be destroyed by Yubel. In the Japanese version, he saw a vision of his adopted sonRick and fell off the dueling platform to his death. * Harpie's Brother: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Scarr, Scout of Dark World: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Rahz - Died from his injuries at the hands of the Dark World army. * Zure, Knight of Dark World: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Freed the Brave Wanderer: Sacrificed himself to help defeat Zure. * Brron, Mad King of Dark World: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Burgundy: Killed by The Supreme King. * Goblin Elite Attack Force: Members killed in duels against Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix. * Kozaky: Killed in a duel against Jim Crocodile Cook. * Skull Knight: Killed in a duel against Axel Brodie. * Guardian of the Labyrinth: Shield killed by Chaos Sorcerer. * Chaos Sorcerer: Killed in a duel against Zane. * Skilled White Magician: Killed in a duel against Aster. * Skilled Dark Magician: Killed in a duel against Aster. * Guardian Baou: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Echo: Sacrificed by Adrian to unseal "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Her spirit later vanished as "Exodius" was destroyed in a Duel. * Adrian Gecko: Killed in a Duel with the Yubel-possessed Jesse Anderson. Unlike the others that Yubel sealed away, he didn't return. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Roman Goodwin: Died during the Zero Reverse incident. He was reborn as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Yusei Fudo. * Mr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo, Crow Hogan's parents, Jack Atlas' parents: Died during the Zero Reverse. Mr. Fudo's spirit remained in the old Ener-D and occasionally appeared to Yusei and adviced him. During his final appereance, he said that it would be the last time he could talk to Yusei. * Devack: Unknown. He was reborn as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Leo and Luna. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Kalin Kessler: Committed suicide. He was reborn as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Yusei. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat, then resided in Crashtown. * Yusei Fudo: Fell into the underworld when Roman Goodwin detonated his artifical arm and destroyed the bridge they had been duelling on. Guided to the River Styx by the spirit of his father and returned to Old Momentum. * Toby Tredwell: Killed during Sayer's experiments. * Misty Tredwell: Car accident. She was revived as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Akiza Izinski. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Carly Carmine: Fell off a building by Sayer. Revived as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Jack Atlas. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Greiger: Hanged by Roman in the Japanese version. Revived as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Crow Hogan. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Sayer: Eaten by "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Brought back and was arrested, and taken to the Facility according to the 3d bonds beyond time Magazine. * Rex Goodwin: Deliberately lost in a Shadow Duel with Roman in order to be reborn as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Yusei, Jack and Crow. * Claire: Infected by diseases. * Dr. LeBlanc and Mrs. LeBlanc: Killed by a group hired by Yliaster. * Jordan: Fell to his death to save Nico, West, and Kalin. * Robert Pearson: Killed in a fire caused by the card "Blood Mephist". * Aporia's father, Aporia's mother, and Aporia's love interest: Killed by "Machine Emperors". * Paradox: Old age. A mechanical reconstruction was later made. The reconstruction died after losing a duel to Yugi, Jaden and Yusei in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. * Antinomy/Bruno: Old age. A mechanical reconstruction was later made. The reconstruction died by getting sucked into the black hole on the Death Course after helping Yusei escape. * Three Pure Nobles: Sacrificed in order to summon Aporia. * Aporia: Old age. Three mechanical reconstructions, Lester, Primo and Jakob were later made and eventually fused back into Aporia. The reconstruction was injured from dueling Jack, Leo and Luna and died after losing a Duel to Z-one while still injured. * Leo: Sacrificed his life points to give Luna a chance against Aporia. Revived by "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and gaining the Heart Birthmark. * Z-one: Sacrificed himself by flying into an Ener-D reactor to use his body to reverse the rotation. Category:Events